


Caught in your web

by LisaFQueen



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: When Spider-Man and Deadpool go drinking after a night's patrol, Peter starts acting weird and clingy. Until they are groping at each other in the alley behind the bar.Wade gets the drunk spider home, after their confusing make-out session.





	Caught in your web

“_Fu-uck__, _Wade! ”

Peter hissed, clamping onto Wade's shoulder for support. He was panting heavily, moaning with every thrust in the merc gave with his two fingers.

“Jesus, Webs, this is fucking hot! ”

Peter laughed half-heartedly, distracted by the pulses of pure arousal rushing through his veins.

“Shu - shut up! ”

He mocked, placing his thigh higher against Wade's side.

Of course, it was the middle of the night and the two vigilantes were occupying a dark alleyway behind a loud café they had visited.

Spidey was wasted, sort of. He could get drunk, as Wade happily discovered. He himself though, not so much.

“Shitshitshitshit is it supposed to feel this _good?_ ”

Peter breathed out into Wade's ear.

Wade bit his lip in agony, rolling his eyes because _Jesus fuck_ this couldn't be real!

“Probably. ”

He groaned, pressing his straining cock against Peter's through their suits.

“I can make you feel _much_ better, though. ”

The merc purred, paying extra attention to the flick of his wrist, slowly brushing his fingers against the brunet's prostate.

Peter moaned obscenely, before muffling himself with his free hand.

In instinct he thrust his hips powerfully against Wade's groin, earning another low growl that sounded dangerously possessive.

“You mean like, for real? You're gonna - _mphf _un-virgin me? ”

Wade huffed in disbelief. How many drinks did this guy have? Thirty?

_Enough to let you fuck him,_ Yellow darkly remarked.

“I mean, Jesus Webs, if you want me too. ”

He pushed Spider-Man harder against the wall, nuzzling his neck and biting playfully on the fabric.

“_Aah,_ Wade! Gonna - ! Fuck more now! ”

Spidey desperately tugged at Wade, who hurried to firmly stroke his cock through the blue and red suit. Peter went limb against him, the feeling of release so close.

Wade grinned wickedly and added a third finger, squeezing and stroking Peter in time with his thrusts. Peter screamed, muffled himself on Wade's shoulder now and bit hard.

Wade's pace was frenetic now, wanting Peter to cum more than ever. He himself was struggling pretty bad, with the sensation of pain and the fact that he was getting _Spider-Man_ off.

Peter bit down for the last time, shuddering and whimpering through his orgasm. He clamped onto Wade like he was the center of the universe. And for a few minutes he was, or at least his hands.

They were both panting, out of breath. When Peter's senses had come back again, he let his head hit the wall with a serious _thud._

“_Fuck!_ ”

He breathed, vision clearing slowly now.

“Fuck, Wade, that was... That - ”

Wade nodded, letting his head rest against Peter's shoulders now.

“Yeah... Let's uh - let's definitely do that again!”

His voice cracked, still out of breath.

Peter started to laugh, throwing his arms around Wade's neck, petting his head.

“You know... Even though I'm always acting disappointed in you, 'm really proud. And also - wait, I forgot what I was saying. ”

Wade chuckled, head coming up now.

“Heh, still know your name? ”

He teased, realizing too late his mistake.

“Ha ha, it's Pet - _mphf! _”

Peter shot wade an irritated look when he pushed his fingers into his mouth, preventing him for revealing his identity.

“Hey! Was that really necessary? Maybe I wanna say my name to you. Maybe I ... ”

“What, Bubble Butt? ”

Wade pushed, glaring stealthily around his environment to see if anyone saw their little show. If somebody did, they would probably be as drunk as Peter or even more drunk.

“Oh my God, did you cum, too? ”

Spidey's eyes went wide as he was fumbling uselessly with Wade's pants. Well, he was not hard anymore, that's for sure.

Peter smiled from ear to ear, mocking Wade.

“Did you jizz your pants just from getting me off? Wow, you really _do_ have a crush on me, don't you? ”

The question was clearly meant as a light poke, but it made Wade feel flustered. And cornered.

“Hey! There was a lot of friction and you asked me to un-virgin you and I got lost in that fantasy and also, do you know how many nights and days I've been thinking about doing this to you? ”

Wade was rambling, not wanting to go all stabby on his best friend just because he made him feel insecure, but Peter's suit-eyes just widened.

“Do what to me? ”

His voice sounded genuine, but Wade stilled and blinked a few times.

“Do... What we just did? Me fingering you open, you begging me to fuck you? ”

“ _Oh_, that. ”

Peter stated happily.

Wade blinked again, squinting his eyes.

“Let's get you home, okay? You're crashing at my place. ”

“No, that's okay! I live right around the corner of - ”

“La la la! Don't wanna hear your super secret identity! ”

Wade sang, covering his ears and stepping away from the spiderboy.

Peter followed and shut up, numbly letting Wade take his hand.

They walked exactly five steps when Peter refused to walk further, inspecting the roof of the building above him. He flicked his wrist and let out a surprised high yelp when Wade snapped his web-shooter shut.

“Oh, no you don't. Not in this state. ”

Peter pouted, tugging his hand free.

“ 'M fine, Wade! I can get home by myself. ”

He growled. But Wade shook his head, already grabbing his waist to lift the spider over his shoulder.

“Really? What's your IQ number? ”

“Hey! ”

Peter protested, but once he got comfortable on Wade's broad and warm body, he relaxed.

“Hmm... 216? ” he slurred, staring at Wade's ass.

An annoying buzz-sound filled the air and it took Peter a few seconds to figure out it came from Deadpool.

“Wrong answer! The sober Spider-Man would say: way higher than yours, Wade, or: none of your business, _Wade!_ Or - ”

Wade's mocking was interupted by Peter's sudden giggles. He sounded like a teenage girl.

“You're really funny, Wade. And you have a nice back. ”

It sounded like a genuine compliment, but...

_Spidey would never admit that, he'd rather die._

Wade snorted as a response, trying his best to walk fast so this would all be over soon. His moral compass was all over the place, going from _get him to safety_ to _fuck him senseless now that you have the opportunity._  
  
This was all very confusing, from the fact that Spidey got drunk, to him trusting Wade enough for his safety, to them doing _that_, and now Spidey went all soft on Wade.

Wade shook his head. This had to be some kind of secret test he had to pass to become a higher level friend. It had to be.

“Almost there, just a few minutes... ”

Wade slowed down his sentence, realizing Peter was snoring away on his shoulder.

“Heh, ” he smirked, feeling happy now that the spider was out, “good night, Sleeping Beauty. ”


End file.
